El ocaso
by Eve Potter
Summary: Hace demasiado tiempo que Blaise Zabinni traspasó la delgada y delicada línea que convierte la amistad en amor.


No gusto demasiado de pasar a mis personajes mis frustracciones, pero esta vez, esta vez ha sido superior a mi.

Como siempre nada de esto me pertenece, todo, salvo los sentimientos, es de JK

* * *

Blaise Zabinni nace una lluviosa mañana de finales de Marzo, en el seno de un hogar nada típico. Su familia es descendiente de grandes magos y brujas del centro de Europa, su madre una aristócrata Griega, su padre un vizconde Italiano mantienen un matrimonio de cara a la galería, situación común entre los sangre limpia, pero eso no quita que en su niñez Blaise pase por las más disparatadas situaciones. Llega a convivir con varios de los amantes de sus padres bajo el mismo techo, y durante una corta época todos ellos son sus padres y madres, todos tienen un apodo cariñoso para referirse al pequeño de tez oscura y cabello castaño.

Pasa la mayoría de su infancia en la casa que sus padres tienen Cagliari en la isla de Cerdeña, rodeado de lujos y comodidades y abandonado a su propia educación, destaca enseguida por sus cualidades con la magia, realiza pequeños hechizos a la tierna edad de cinco años y con un tutor personal avanza en el arte de los Encantamientos desde los siete años. Cuando por ley debe ingresar en un colegio de magia, sus padres barajan diversas opciones, pero terminan por enviarle a Hogwarts uno de los colegios con mayores prestigios del mundo mágico, y también porque no decirlo, el más alejado de su residencia.

Ha oído hablar de la escuela en los periódicos y libros, algún amigo de sus padres cursa sus estudios en él, pero nada le ha preparado para el imponente castillo al que se enfrenta con 11 años. La majestuosidad del lugar, la situación bucólica del colegio, rodeado por colinas y montañas por doquier, con bosques de extensión ilimitada a ambos lados, y un lago donde la luna se baña cada anochecer, el pequeño mago se queda embobado por el lugar, casi al instante.

Solo necesita un pequeño detalle más para quedar prendado de Hogwarts.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abren para medio centenar de alumnos de primer curso. Miran nerviosos a sus compañeros ya acomodados en las mesas de sus respectivas casas, Blaise sabe que entre esos niños hay uno que destaca por encima de los demás, que es más conocido que ninguno de ellos, no por apellido o ascendencia, sino porque es probablemente el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, porque ¿Cómo no iba a serlo si había derrotado al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Se pone de puntillas y lo busca entre el resto de sus compañeros, le ve mirar a todos lados con la boca abierta, y los ojos verdes brillando de la ilusión propia de estar en un lugar como ese. Desea entonces estar en su misma casa, compartir los siete años que van a pasar en aquel lugar, porque ese niño es alguien importante, y sus padres siempre le han dicho que debe saber rodearse de ese tipo de personas.

- Malfoy, Draco Lucius – Blaise levanta la vista y se fija en la pequeña figura que avanza con la cabeza erguida, la espalda recta, dando pequeños pasos. Su mentón se eleva de una manera única, sus ojos grises resaltan sobre la palidez de su piel y miran desafiantes a quien ose hablar en aquel momento. Sabe que es importante y lo demuestra con sus andares elegantes, y sus exquisitos modales. La profesora coloca el sombrero sobre su cabeza apenas dos segundos.

- Slytherin

Y el niño sonríe. Y es de esas sonrisas de genuina y verdadera felicidad, que le llenan el rostro por completo, que hacen sus gestos más propios de un adulto, se tornen los de su edad, pues está entusiasmado, y sus brillan, saborea el momento atesorándolo para el resto de su vida.

Blaise ya no está tan seguro de querer ir junto al niño-que-vivió. Porque Blaise no ha visto nunca nada tan bello, ni perfecto, ni delicado y frágil. Y siente que su estomago se retuerce, que su corazón se agita nervioso, y piensa en esas cartitas que una de sus abuelas tienen en casa, que dicen son Santos Muggles, y que si les rezas todas las noches se apiadan de ti y te conceden tus peticiones. Frunce el ceño con disgusto por no haberle hecho más caso a su abuela, porque si lo hubiera hecho ahora les estaría pidiendo, rogando que le enviaran a Slytherin.

- Potter, Harry James – un jadeo general se apodera del comedor, y le saca de su ensimismamiento, todos miran al niño con aspecto desvalido y despistado, más pequeño que el resto de los demás, delgado, que camina nervioso, con las orejas rojas, y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, trastabilla con sus propios pies pero consigue mantener el equilibrio. Toma asiento, y parece hablar con el sombrero. Blaise no había visto que la selección de un alumno durara más de un par de segundos, y piensa si ese niño no quiere llamar la atención más que ninguno. Pero parece tan especial y único, que desea que el este en Slytherin y que los tres puedan estar juntos.

- Gryffindor.

Sus sueños se rompen, porque la ínfima posibilidad de ser amigo de los dos niños que ha visto es, imposible, porque sabe que son casas opuestas, que nada tienen que ver los unos con los otros, y que tendrá que decidir entre ambos. Y con once años se da cuenta de lo injusta que es la vida, que te hace tomar ese tipo de decisiones que te marcaran para siempre, porque Blaise, se da cuenta, de que uno no puede ser amigo de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter al mismo tiempo.

- Zabinni, Blaise Emmanuel – da un brinco al escuchar su nombre, respira nervioso, le tiemblan las manos y el corazón esta a punto de salírsele de la boca. Pero toma aire y alzando la cabeza como su madre le ha enseñado camina con paso tranquilo hasta el pequeño taburete, se sienta y observa la nueva perspectiva del comedor. Dos mesas quedan en el centro de su visión, Slytherin y Gryffindor, una a cada lado, en la cabecera de cada una de ellas, están sentados Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, observándolo, el primero con expectación y una sonrisa en la boca, el otro con curiosidad pero apenas si lo descubre en sus ojos, porque su rostro permanece serio y impávido.

- Slytherin.

El corazón le da tres volteretas, dos saltos mortales hacia delante, y tres hacia atrás, para terminar por subírsele a la garganta. Despacio se pone en pie y pone rumbo al resto de su vida, porque sabe que todo ha cambiado y que desde ese mismo instante ya no es el mismo Blaise. Draco le mira con expectación, como quien observa a un perrito tras el cristal de un escaparate, y se siente así, como un cachorro que espera que Draco lo acoja en sus brazos. Da una última mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y ve los ojos de Harry Potter en él, pero solo un segundo porque enseguida viajan hacia Draco, y hay algo en aquella mirada, que ahora no es capaz de reconocer, pero que años después podrá describir con precisión.

Desde el mismo instante que se sienta junto a Draco sabe que hay una conexión entre ellos, algo que nace en un segundo, que les conecta y les une, como dos personas compartiendo un mismo ser. Porque Draco es tan distinto a todo lo que conoce, porque puede que sea frío, distante y a veces hasta gruñón, pero hay algo en él, que le cambia por completo que le llena de tal manera que se siente mareado. Su amistad surge en ese instante y crece con los años, tiempos difíciles para ambos, que afianzan aún más si cabe su relación.

Los primeros años comparten todo, secretos, problemas, bromas, peleas y hasta castigos. Lo hacen todo juntos. Blaise sabe que Draco es uno de cara a la galería y otro cuando están solos, pero se acostumbra enseguida, él prefiere al Draco con el que comparte habitación al que se queda hasta las tantas para perfeccionar un hechizo, al que le ayuda con la tarea de pociones y desespera porque la redacción de Transformaciones nunca le sale como el quiere. Prefiere al que habla por horas de Quidditch, al que bromea y se mete con él a cada instante, que le insulta con cariño, como le dice siempre. Pero sobre todo prefiere al que le escucha cuando una carta de su madre le anuncia que su padre ha muerto, y que tiene que quedarse en la escuela porque no haría nada en el funeral, aprecia más que a nadie en este mundo, al muchacho que se cuela aquella misma noche en su cama cuando le oye sollozar que le aprieta con fuerza y le dice entre sus sollozos.

- Blaise, me estás mojando la camisa del pijama – y tiene que reír, porque no puede evitarlo, porque Blaise siempre ha visto la vista de dos únicos colores, blanco o negro, y Draco le ha enseñado que hay muchos más.

El color que más le gusta a Blaise desde que conoce a Draco, es el gris. El gris de sus ojos.

Después de la muerte de su padre, se da cuenta de que las cosas ya no son como antes, por lo menos para él. Porque Draco ya no es solo es el muchacho al que observa distraídamente durante las clases, al que escucha cada noche hablar de las chicas que le envían cartas de amor, o con el que se pelea cada vez más por cosas absurdas. Draco se convierte en la persona que hace que su corazón pegue un vuelvo cada vez que lo ve, es quien consigue todo lo que se propone de él, quien maneja su vida con hilos invisibles. Quien le baila el agua.

Y comienza a sentirse mal, porque ellos son solo amigos, los mejores amigos, pero es que no puede evitarlo, cuando le sonríe solo existe su sonrisa, cuando le mira solo están ellos dos, cuando le habla no hay más sonido. Una mañana frente al espejo se da cuenta de la verdad. Se ha enamorado de Draco.

Intenta mantener las distancias, porque no quiere salir herido porque no puede, es frágil y débil aunque nadie más se de cuenta, porque está cansado de sufrir, y sabe que con Draco solo hará eso. Pero entonces pasan los días y percibe un cambio en el rubio, es sutil casi inapreciable para el resto de mortales, pero no para él que lo conoce mejor que nadie. Sus conversaciones se vuelven más intimas, sus palabras más tiernas y dulces, y bromean con situaciones inverosímiles.

- Reconócelo Blaise, yo te gusto – le dice una tarde del mes de Noviembre de su quinto año.

- Me gustas tanto como yo te gusto a ti – miente.

- Entonces te gusto mucho – sonríe y se acerca para besarle el pelo.

Y esa primera vez da pie a otras muchas otras. Draco le toca, pero no como antes, le abraza, le acaricia y sobre todo le mira de una forma que nunca antes había hecho, y cada abrazo, caricia y mirada dan patadas a su corazón, le hacen sentirse tres metros sobre el cielo cuando los recibe, y en el inframundo cuando no. Las noches se vuelven eternas porque aunque no quiere pensar en él, lo hace y se imagina una vida a su lado, porque en el fondo desea que Draco se de cuenta de lo que siente y que ambos lo compartan, que puedan ser uno.

Por eso aquella noche después del último partido contra Gryffindor, en el que una vez más Harry Potter ha vuelto a vencer a Draco, cuando le escucha murmurar insultos en los cuatro idiomas que habla se arma de valorar y se cuela bajo sus sabanas. Al principio parece sorprendido, pero poco a poco se relaja, se da la vuelta y le abraza. Comienzan a insultar juntos a Potter, a reírse de él y de sus amigos, como si tratara de un descuido, Draco comienza a acariciar uno de sus costados, y Blaise siente el corazón el boca, pero se dice a si mismo que tiene que relajarse, porque las cosas no pueden precipitarse. Poco tiempo después se enzarzan en una pelea de cosquillas, rodando por la cama, pegándose delicadamente, hasta que Draco vuelve a acurrucarse contra él, y Blaise aprovecha para enredar sus piernas. Draco es un poco más alto que él, por eso cuando levanta la cabeza en mitad de la noche, mientras le escucha hablar, su aliento golpea ligeramente sobre su nariz, rozando apenas sus labios. Y se muere por que le bese, o besarlo, lo que sea pero que suceda en aquel mismo instante, por eso agarra su camisa y tira de él, está aterrorizado porque sabe que está cometiendo el mayor error de su vida. Pero desea, necesita probar esos labios porque sino terminara por perder la cordura.

Y sucede, sus labios se rozan, y comienzan un baile sensual con ellos, con la lengua de Draco acariciando sus labios, paseándose por ellos sin ningún pudor, abren la boca a la vez y se devoran, de tal manera que Blaise se siente mareado, y sabe que sigue allí porque su corazón late acelerado, porque el calor del cuerpo de Draco está allí. Se besan durante minutos, que a Blaise le parecen segundos, porque quiere prolongarlos para toda la vida, pero terminan por separarse.

La carcajada es espontánea y natural, pero a Blaise le rompe los esquemas, acaban de besarse y Draco se está riendo, y siente la ira naciendo en su interior, porque no tiene derecho, no puede haberle besado y ahora reírse.

- ¿Qué? – le espeta.

- Na… nada… es solo que… - se da la vuelta y mira al techo – Creía que todo el que se fijaba en mí era medio tonto.

Blaise recuerda las cientos de veces que le ha dicho que no sabe que ven en él para enamorarse de esa manera ciega y sin barreras, que no comprende como alguien tan frío y distante como él consigue tener a tantas chicas y chicos a sus pies. Y sus palabras son una bofetada, porque le vienen devueltas en el momento menos oportuno, porque siente el corazón hecho trozos, pues él si sabe porque se enamoran de él. Porque él también lo está. Gira sobre si mismo, y hace caso omiso a las palabras del rubio, finge un sueño que no tiene pero no se duerme.

Cuando el alba nace sigue despierto, dándole vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado, y se siente más miserable que nunca, pero afortunadamente esta a tiempo de que aquello se quede simplemente en una más de sus estupideces, borrar toda aquella noche y seguir como si nada. Pero Draco no tiene los mismos planes, y aquella misma tarde, mientras Blaise disfruta de una amena lectura se tumba junto a él en la cama.

- Tengo sueño – dice apoyando la cabeza en el dorso de su mano.

- Pues duerme – Blaise no levanta la vista del libro.

- ¿No quieres dormir conmigo? – pregunta acariciando su costado.

- No… - susurra.

Pero como siempre, termina por sucumbir, porque Draco siempre ha sabido que hacer o decirle para tenerlo en su mano, y aquella vez no va a ser distinto; se duermen el uno en brazos del otro, de nuevo con los rostros muy juntos, con sus alientos entremezclados, encajados de tal manera que su cuerpo parece solo uno. Y Draco vuelve a hacerlo. Esta vez lleva sus dedos a sus labios y comienza a acariciarlos con la yema de los dedos, Blaise siente la necesidad urgente de abrir la boca y lamer esos dedos, pero se contiene porque está herido, aún no ha superado sus risas de la noche anterior, y se dice a si mismo, si quiere algo, es hora de que él venga a buscarlo.

Y lo hace, vaya si lo hace, le devora la boca de la manera más voraz que es capaz de recordar, le acaricia, le toca como nadie había hecho, le enciende. Pero el tiempo vuelve a pasar, y Draco vuelve a hacerlo.

- Nos están esperando

Y se levanta de la cama, y le deja allí excitando y completamente perdido.

Aquella no es la única vez, le siguen muchas pero que muchas más, donde Draco toma lo que le viene en gana, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos, haciéndole sentir miserable cada vez que se acerca a él, cada vez que sus palabras parecen decir algo más, pero luego se quedan en nada. Y en esos meses Blaise piensa que está loco, que todo es producto de su imaginación, pero Draco le dice te quiero, no es un te quiero de película, pero se lo dice, y le habla del cariño que le tiene, de lo importante que es para él. Por eso le permite volver una y otra vez, y se entrega por completo, dejándole hacer con él lo que le venga en gana, porque aunque lo intenta varias veces, no puede alejarse, ni siquiera enfadarse, porque Draco siempre sabe que decir o que hacer, para que lo olvide todo.

Una noche, no aguanta más y se desmorona, comienza a llorar frente a él y le pide explicaciones.

- Te tomas las cosas demasiado en serio – le dice – A mi me gusta estar contigo, somos amigos y bueno si nos liamos, está bien. Pero nada más. No le des más vueltas al asunto.

Y le odia, le odia tanto como le ama, porque no puede decir aquellas cosas, y después correr a sus brazos y esperar que lo reciba con ellos abiertos. Quiere ser fuerte y no hacerlo, no estar a su lado cuando lo necesita, pero es incapaz, se siente débil, más que nunca, porque sabe que no tiene nada más que lo que Draco le da, y esta aterrorizado porque si se queda sin él estará completamente solo.

Por eso traza un nuevo plan, porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabe que Draco siente algo por él, y que quizás es su edad, o esa inmadurez que demuestra la que le impide dar un paso más. Ahora es un amigo más, no comparte ni besos ni cama, pero sus comentarios son más mordaces y crueles, se hacen daño el uno al otro, y lo peor de todo es que ambos son conscientes de ello, y ninguno parece hacer nada para detenerlo.

Pero una vez más, es débil y comienza a flaquear, porque Draco es ahora más cercano y lo que es peor, es completamente distinto entierra el hacha de guerra y se hace querer como nunca lo había hecho, pero sobre todo le quiere, y se lo demuestra, con palabras más que con hechos, pero para lo poco que Blaise ha tenido, es suficiente.

Y se acercan más que nunca, hablan como jamás lo habían hecho se dicen cosas que no pensaron escuchar del otro. Draco le habla de todo lo que le gusta de él, de lo importante que es en su vida, sigue fastidiándole y molestándole, sobre todo si Blaise habla de otro chico, es lo que más le cuesta entender porque si Draco no le quiere, si entre ellos solo existe una amistad, tiene esa imperante necesidad de machacar a todos los chicos que se acercan a él, a veces le hace sentir como si no valiera la pena, como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo. Pero otras, pocas pero muy valiosas, le hace sentir la persona más especial del mundo, y sobre todo la más importante para él.

Blaise le habla por fin de sus sentimientos, aunque Draco intenta quitarle hierro al asunto bromeando, él ya le ha dicho que le quiere, que está enamorado de él, que se siente como un estúpido a su lado, pero que por más que ha querido no puede evitarlo. Y entre bromas y sentimientos pasa el tiempo, y Blaise cree ver en sus ojos un brillo que nunca antes había visto, y piensa que es el amor, que por fin reconoce sus sentimientos, por eso le habla del futuro. De planes tras acabar el curso, pero Draco no quiere saber de eso, quiere vivir el presente porque el futuro está muy lejos, y tal vez aunque Blaise no quiera verlo, Draco es cobarde, porque afrontar un futuro significa tener que plantarle cara a la vida, significa coger el toro por los cuernos y de una vez por todas dejar atrás esa amistad, que hace demasiado que no lo es.

Por eso Blaise no lo ve venir, porque está enamorado y porque los ojos de Draco brillan, más que nunca, y él cree que está vez es la definitiva, que se van a terminar las verdades a medias, los encuentros furtivos, y su relación por fin saldrá a la luz.

Y ocurre todo eso que quiere y desea. Pero no es él quien aparece de la mano de Draco en el gran comedor, ni el que presenta un rubor tierno en las mejillas. Él es quien siente una patada en la boca, otra en el corazón y saborea casi la sangre en sus labios, porque ha explotado por dentro, porque le ha matado y no se ha dado cuenta, ni siquiera tiene idea de que está llorando, Draco solo tiene ojos para él. Para Harry Potter.

Y recuerda ese brillo en los ojos de Harry el primer día de colegio, y todo cuadra. Como un puzzle perfecto.

Aquel día Blaise se refugia entre sus libros, porque el estupor en Slytherin es tal que todo el mundo quiere saber, todos quieren hablar con él pues es el mejor amigo de Draco y tenía que estar al tanto de lo ocurrido, de cómo dos enemigos, dos contrarios como Malfoy y Potter habían terminado juntos. Todo el mundo habla a su alrededor, tiene que escuchar cometarios, rumores y todo tipo estupideces, que hacen que le hierva la sangre y recuerda que le duele el alma y el pecho, que tiene una presión desagradable en torno a los pulmones.

- ¡Blaise! – le grita Pansy Parkison cuando le ve correr como un loco hacia el lago.

Corre, corre y corre. Porque tiene que alejarse de allí, porque no pueden verle llorar, porque sino tendría que dar explicaciones y no tiene palabras para hacerlo, porque ni él mismo puede entender todo lo que se arremolina en su cabeza, porque no entienda nada. Porque no sabe nada.

**_Porque le odia, con toda su alma y corazón destrozados._**

**_Porque le odia, con cada célula de su dolorido cuerpo. _**

**_Porque le odia, con cada lagrima que derrama._**

**_Porque le odia, con cada sollozo que escapa de sus labios._**

**_Porque le odia y le ama. _**

**_Porque le ama y le odia. _**

**_Porque sabe que necesita un tiempo que no tiene para olvidar. _**

**_Porque sabe y siente que Draco es lo más importante de su vida. _**

**_Porque sabe y siente que Draco le ha destrozado la vida._**

****

Blaise se sienta bajo el haya en la que siempre se cobija para hacer sus deberes con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Y se repite una y otra vez que esta es la última, que no va a perdonarlo, no importa lo que vaya a decirle, no habrá excusas, nada que justifique el puñal que tiene clavado en su corazón.

- Llevo una hora buscándote – Draco se sienta a su lado - ¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido?

- Tenía cosas que hacer.

- Ya…

- Aún me quedan tareas por hacer – se pone en pie porque está a punto de derrumbarse.

- Blaise, espera – Draco le toma del brazo, tiene que morderse los labios para no gritarle todo lo que lleva dentro – Creo que…

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

Blaise no mira atrás, es la primera vez que no le hace. Que no se queda a escuchar sus mentiras, que es capaz de seguir adelante.

El sol termina de ocultarse tras las paramos, Blaise lo observa con atención. El ocaso de aquella tarde, le recuerda que esta vez tiene que haber un ocaso para Draco y él.

---------------------------------------

_Ha sido superior a mí. No he podido evitarlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo._

_Dios no tienes idea de todo lo que te odio, de todo el daño que me has hecho, pero esta vez te juro que es la última_


End file.
